


【闪恩】Wrong Teaching

by Deaphaniety



Category: fate - Fandom, fgo
Genre: M/M, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaphaniety/pseuds/Deaphaniety
Summary: 一个关于教导方向发生多次错误，但仍旧在偏离目标的情况下在另一方面自学成才的故事。目的单纯，结果不纯。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【闪恩】Wrong Teaching

01.  
“恩奇都，我之前就很好奇……”  
在宫廷的一角，又一个能从不同角度俯视乌鲁克城的阳台，王和他的友人在休息时间开始了闲聊。  
“什么？”听到了友人的声音，恩奇都侧身，收回了眺望劳作中人民的视线。  
“你的下半身是什么样的？”吉尔伽美什躺坐在看上去舒适度很高的深红色奢华躺椅上，漫不经心地说。  
那是个如果有他人在旁听肯定会陷入无法呼吸状况的问题，然而那位经常喜欢口无遮拦的王继续自顾自地说着：“你的脸是模仿了沙姆哈特的相貌，而且在来到城市之前，你没有见过男性的身体，所以你的下半身是怎么做的？”  
“你弄错了哦，吉尔。就算我没见过男性的身体，但是森林里可不缺雄性的动物。”  
对于那个不知是无礼还是单纯的不知羞耻的提问，绿发丽人却微微笑着这样回答了，甚至没有因为提问反射性地移动视线。  
“所以说？”吉尔伽美什的语调扬了一度，视线在站着的友人身上上下巡视了一番。  
“不，我没有这样的机能，所以没有刻意去做。”  
恩奇都轻轻地摇摇头，回答道。如果有旁白的话，应该会在这画面旁边加上“很遗憾”这样的字样。  
“这样啊……那样的话，不是少了很多的乐趣吗？”王听了这话，皱了皱眉，边伸出一只手摸起了自己的下巴边感慨，随后又舒展眉头，用充满了揶揄味道的语气发出提问。  
“我没有这样的机能，所以对我没什么影响。”恩奇都用很平静地语气回答，展现了其“冷酷无情”的本质。  
“喂喂，别说那么不解风情的话。”吉尔伽美什不满地说，“我作为王，自然要让友人也了解这世上的各种乐趣，并享受其中。”  
“好，我决定了，我要教会你作为生物的乐趣。今晚之前给我把你的外观完善好，到时候你乖乖地躺在床上，让我好好教导！”吉尔伽美什以躺着的姿势，大力挥了一下右手。  
恩奇都对于这样的自说自话，只是眨了下眼，不紧不慢地说：“虽然怎么使用是作为持有者的自由，但是我姑且先说明，我的本质是兵器，本来是没有这样的功能的。不过，如果这么做能拯救被吉尔糟蹋的无辜的少女的话，也算是有价值的使用方法。”  
“至于外形，今晚我模仿着吉尔的，做一个就行了，并不是什么花时间的事情。”  
“顺便一提，你后面应该有孔吧？”王寻思着要把事情交代完善。  
“那个的话姑且是做了。我的身体和普通的人类在外观上没有那么大的差别。”公事公办的语气，有时候可以完美掩盖本人察觉不到的一丝丝嫌弃。  
“好，记得把相应的反应程序也给完善好。你的身体必须要有普通人类应有的反应。”  
王命有的时候真的是千奇百怪，奇形怪状。

02.  
数日后的早上，宫殿里发生了这样的对话。

“我的身体已经完全记录了吉尔的形状，而且能根据吉尔的反应进行各种调整，在舒适度方面不存在问题。”  
“……”  
“如果是所谓的气氛的问题的话，通过之前的几次观摩，我记录了那些女性的声音，并且能够很好地进行模仿。版本有很多种，我记得吉尔也对其中的几种说过‘叫得不错’这样的评价。”  
“……”  
“所以，吉尔到底是哪里不满呢？”  
“……”  
吉尔伽美什第三次无言。  
“够了！不干了！”最后，他爆发了。  
“这究竟是为什么？”恩奇都对于友人突然的高声叫喊，很普通的进行询问。  
在旁人听来，恩奇都刚才的那番话估计是什么比较深的意味的，甚至很可能是想讽刺什么。然而事实上，恩奇都本人在叙述的时候却不含任何的恶意，只是单纯地陈述事实，其中顶多包含了对于友人不满的理由的关心亦或是好奇心。  
吉尔伽美什眉心被刺激得一跳，面对友人无辜的脸又不好发作，只得略显暴躁地说：“用语言怎么说得出来！那个，就是那个，你的反应缺少那个，灵魂啊！”  
“恕我直言，生理性的反应通常是不会涉及什么灵魂的。”恩奇都偏头。他知道吉尔伽美什所谓的“灵魂”只是个指代词，所以他很想要获得详细的说明。  
可吉尔伽美什却没有那么好的心情和耐心去进行详细说明。他加快脚步，带着一肚子不爽去见在乌鲁克大殿等待的西杜丽。

03.  
“恭喜了。”  
在王城的街道上，恩奇都帮着一位挺着已经有明显弧度的肚子的妇女把满篮的水果搬回家，并对即将诞生的新生命到处祝贺。  
“谢谢，恩奇都大人。”  
为了表示感谢，名为萨沙的妇人邀请恩奇都进屋坐下，并为他端上一杯自制的麦茶。  
上完茶后，她在桌子对面坐下，轻轻抚摸着肚子，继续之前的话题：“虽然是个意外诞生的孩子，但是我会一如既往地照顾好他/她的。不知道这回会长得像谁。”  
妇人的目光虽然注视着自己的肚子，但是她嘴角温和的笑意和满怀爱意的眼神似乎不止是给未出世的孩子的，她话语中的期待也不仅仅是说给恩奇都听的。  
“那个，我能稍微问几个问题吗？”好像是被妇人的话语触动到了什么，恩奇都想起了今早的对话，对某件事的疑问油然而生。  
“恩奇都大人，请问。”萨沙笑着回答，乐于为眼前这位大人贡献自己微不足道的知识。  
“依我来看，你已经有了三个孩子了，没有必要再为了繁衍进行那种行为，那么……其理由果然是对于快感的追求难以抑制吗？”  
那又是个换作是他人，肯定会因为这个过于直白的内容遭受巴掌的问题，但是如果问的是那个恩奇都的话，就很合理了。  
抱着“如果是这样的话，就无可奈何了”的心态，怀孕的妇人吸了口气，调节好了因问题产生的震惊，以温和的目光看向恩奇都，相当耐心的回答：  
“对于快感的追求……这，我难以否定，但是……那不仅仅是如此。对我来说，最初的动机不是因为快感什么，而是因为爱。感觉到愉快什么的，是在之后才发生的事情，是行动的副产品。”  
正好家里的男人出去工作了，三个孩子也由老大带着不知去何处撒野，在这个只有两个人的空间内，有些话才能自然而然地说出口。  
“因为爱，才会想进行这种行为。想要和深爱之人靠得很近，对我而言，是无比自然的事。”  
“想要对方。确认对方的存在是属于自己的这件事令我十分开心，身体间的接触使我感到满足。  
“当然，满足的不仅是身体，还有在其之上的心。”她立刻补充。  
“抱歉，我说的话乱七八糟的。恩奇都大人大概听不懂我在说什么吧。”  
萨沙是第一次对人亲口说出这些话，根本不懂得怎么组织语言，只能想到什么说什么，尽可能地把感受传达出去。  
恩奇都摇头，微笑着表示他不介意，反而认真地将萨沙的话记录下来，在思考后提出疑问：  
“心会因此感觉到满足吗？”  
萨沙用力点头，语气中饱含着羞怯的爱意：  
“因为，我在做的时候，真正想要贴近想要感知到的，就是对方的心。”  
“爱不就是这样的东西吗？”  
“我想要和所爱之人的灵魂与精神产生接触，想要与之交缠。但是，灵魂和精神尽是些触手不可及的东西，能碰到的只有肉体这一容器。所以，作为替代，我只能希冀于这唯一能看得到摸得到的渠道。”  
“真的是十分温暖……”这是不小心说出来的，极轻的感慨。  
萨沙讲述时的表情，是显而易见的幸福，脸上的红晕不输给少女。恩奇都能感觉到，那份温暖的心情已经传达到了他这里，所以他以温柔的表情作为回应。  
“我对于爱情了解不多，但是萨沙的表情十分感染人。”  
“由于爱，所以会开始做……嗯，是我没考虑过的角度。”他点头，表示思索。  
萨沙似乎被打开了话匣子，对丈夫的爱意变得不吐不快：  
“所谓爱，哪怕对方是个再普通不过的人，在自己眼中仍会闪闪发光，会觉得他很帅。”  
“哪怕对他的存在习以为常，也总是不小心在某个瞬间发现他有个地方很可爱，很帅气，很有魅力，非常惹人怜爱。然后啊，就会想亲吻他，这么亲着亲着就一发不可收拾了……”  
萨沙又说了很多，恩奇都听得很认真。他没有打断过那一句接一句主旨不曾变过的爱语，只在停顿间偶尔说出自己的疑问。不知不觉间，时间过去了不少。  
最后，萨沙这么说道：“孩子在自己沉溺的时候，不知不觉间就怀上了……我其实是更想要享受两人生活的。啊，今天说的话请务必保密，尤其是不能让我丈夫听到，不然的话实在是太令人害羞了。”  
恩奇都点了点头，为今天听到的事情真诚道谢：  
“谢谢你。”  
话题结束的时候，太阳露出了要下山的征兆。聊了那么久，差不多该告别了，萨沙的丈夫和孩子们也该要归家了，晚饭到了该准备的时候。  
被妇人送出门时，太阳的余晖在绿色丽人的眼眸间不经意地路过，使它染上了温暖的琥珀色。

04.  
恩奇都平躺在床上，上方是双手撑在他颈侧，半压在他身上的吉尔伽美什。  
“吉尔之前不是说不做了吗。”可能正是因为了解友人的习性，恩奇都明知故问了一番，事实上，这完全是陈述句。  
吉尔伽美什噎了一下，把一口气压下去，说：“把那个忘了，只是一时意气说的话。”  
“都一起睡在一张床上了，不多试试岂不浪费。”任性的王着重强调。  
“我明白了，我就知道会这样。”  
恩奇都想着白天正好发生的事情，陷入思绪。  
【如果像之前那样的状况无论如何都不能让吉尔满足的话，不如试试那位妇人说的话……】  
[因为爱，才会想进行这种行为。]  
[所谓爱，哪怕对方是个再普通不过的人，在自己眼中仍会闪闪发光，会觉得他很帅。]  
【吉尔不是普通人，他的存在本身就很耀眼，那份光芒不仅是烙印在视网膜上的，更是能让灵魂发烫之物。那是颗星辰，自顾自地在高空闪耀，却很自然地遭众人仰望，任性地破开黑夜，无意识地指引方向。】  
【至于脸，更不用说，那不是区区刀削斧凿的艺术品就能模仿的俊颜。众神不管怎么样，对于脸孔漂亮这方面的审美是无可指摘的，吉尔伽美什大概是能让任何一位神明都为其容貌之完美惊叹的存在，是最高杰作。刨去吉尔平时的自恋，其对容貌的自信是相当有根据的。】  
“怎么了，一直盯着我的脸？”吉尔伽美什出声问道。他不禁怀疑起恩奇都是不是打算在这时候忽然搞出点什么幺蛾子，眉心甚至反射性一跳。  
恩奇都这才意识到自己刚才的举动，算得上是盯着友人的脸出神，虽然对他来说，这不过是很仔细的观察行为。  
“我在想，吉尔的脸真的很好看。”恩奇都视线不移，很认真地回答。  
“那不是理所当然的事情吗！”吉尔伽美什本想再自吹自擂几句，可是看着那双直勾勾的不含任何杂念看着自己的脸的眼睛，在双方身处的地点和位置的影响下，他感觉自己的心脏被轻轻勾了一小下。随后，他顺从自己的欲望，将头低了下去。  
恩奇都反射性地闭眼，然后感受到了自己的眼皮上传来了轻柔的触感。有种清晨的露珠顺着草叶滑落下来的感觉，那微凉的水滴似乎滴到了人心里。  
当他睁开眼睛的时候，吉尔伽美什已经恢复到了原位，依旧是撑在他两边，居高临下的姿势。  
“亲吻眼睛……这是以前没有做过的步骤呢。有什么意义吗？”恩奇都将吉尔伽美什的行为，定义为这场夜之盛宴的开端。  
“只是一时的心血来潮，能有什么意义！”吉尔伽美什粗暴地说。不解风情，说得就是恩奇都这种人。  
【因为我刚刚盯着吉尔的脸看了一会儿？】  
出于不知名的原因，恩奇都闭上眼睛，在脑海中描绘起吉尔伽美什的容颜。  
名为吉尔伽美什的存在，其容貌无论是从哪一个角度来看，都是完美的。但是要论恩奇都最喜欢哪个部分，究竟是哪个部分让他印象最为深刻，那毫无疑问是那双眼睛。  
宛如鲜血的红，如同蛇瞳的冰冷，仿佛能剖开灵魂的锐利，都不会减少那双眼魅力的分毫，不如说，那才是最为动人之处。不论是何种宝石，都不会有如此能调动欲望的色泽，那无情的颜色才是世界最为顶尖的珍品。  
面对如此美丽的事物，产生伸手触碰的愿望是很自然的事情，恩奇都也顺着这样的思维，想象起用自己的拇指去描摹其眼眶的触感和画面。  
但是不行，伸手这种行为实在是太过于粗暴了，和那双眼睛的美丽一点都不相符。应该更加轻柔，应该更加纤细，应该更加虔诚。  
如果说要去接触的话，恩奇都能想到的最好的方法，就是像吉尔伽美什方才那样，用嘴唇轻轻巧巧地略过，感受那一瞬的触感。  
睫毛如蝶翼颤动，恩奇都睁开了眼睛。最优秀的兵器就是这点好，无论是多么复杂的计算，只要有这个心思，都可以在一瞬完成，思考速度也是拔群的。

吉尔伽美什正盯着恩奇都白皙鲜嫩的颈脖看，专注思考着这次做的时候应该采取怎样的举动，才能调动友人的配合。不是说之前恩奇都不肯配合，相反每次他都很乖顺，只是恩奇都的反应无论如何都无法到达吉尔伽美什想要的结果，这就更加令人烦躁。就在这个时候，恩奇都突然说话：  
“把头低下来，吉尔。我也想亲吻吉尔的眼睛。”  
“你突然间在说些什么？”吉尔伽美什数落道，动作却十分配合地低下头。他习惯了友人时不时会冒出来的奇怪的问题或者要求，并且出于某种自信亦或是了解，对于友人会突然开窍不抱希望。  
在吉尔伽美什低下头的同时，恩奇都伸出双手，扣住吉尔伽美什的后脑勺和后颈脖，调整着自己身体的位置。他的嘴唇在下一秒顺利地贴上了吉尔伽美什左眼的眼皮，在上面停留了一会儿，感受到了眼球的突出后，便放开了手，示意吉尔伽美什起身。  
“也没什么特别的感觉。那部位的皮肤和脸上其他皮肤的触感并没有太大的差别。”恩奇都一本正经地作出评价。  
纵然知道友人肯定会说出什么煞风景的话，吉尔伽美什仍毫不吝啬地埋汰：“让我特意低下头的人在说些什么话！想知道皮肤触感的差别的话，待会儿让你摸个够！”  
然而，躺在床上看着那只被自己亲吻过的眼睛，再度感受着它的注视的时候，恩奇都感觉自己似乎产生了一种奇妙的情绪。难以言喻，硬要说的话，大概是被打翻的水填平了地上的沟壑并顺其流淌这样的意象。一种非常轻微，不惹人注目，却确实存在的感觉。  
[身体间的接触，使人感到满足，满足的不仅是身体，还有内心。]  
白天听到的话语，又一次断断续续地浮现在恩奇都的脑海。  
吉尔伽美什决定好了今晚要宠爱的第一块皮肤，正准备低头开始作业时，却再度被打断。  
“呐，吉尔。这次能换我主动吗？”恩奇都再次要求道。

一分钟后，吉尔伽美什悠悠躺在床上，好整以暇地看着位于自己上方的恩奇都打算做些什么。  
“你今天在哪里受到了刺激了吗？”  
“不，我不觉得我今天了解的东西能称之为刺激。我只是在思考之前吉尔究竟是哪里不满，然后想稍微试试。”  
“敢把我当作试验品的人，找遍天下恐怕也只有你一个。不，不是‘恐怕’，这样不知天高地厚的人，肯定只有你了。”  
恩奇都微微笑了笑，开始回忆起接下来的步骤。  
[不小心在某个瞬间突然发现他某个地方很可爱，很帅气，很有魅力，非常惹人怜爱，然后就会想亲吻他，亲着亲着就一发不可收拾了。]  
【吉尔的每一个地方都很完美，以常人的眼光看散发着魅力，不存在“突然发现”这种情况。这样的话，开端还是从脸开始吧，从那双眼睛周围的地方，正好和刚才的吻连起来。】  
怜爱的心情，恩奇都是懂的，在森林里生活那会儿，经常能看到母兽饱含耐心地一个个为喜欢调皮乱跑的刚出生不久的小家伙们舔毛。  
于是，他低下头将第一个吻落在吉尔伽美什的眉心，然后顺着鼻梁向下，将第二、第三个吻落下，第四个吻落在鼻尖上。接着，目标转换为眼眶，本打算以鼻梁为中心，一边一个直到眉梢，但是实际操作起来又觉得麻烦，所以先是左边，再是右边。  
脸颊之后是那线条极为流畅的下颚骨，为了更好地感受那分明的轮廓，恩奇都忍不住用牙齿顺着弧度轻咬，下巴是重点疼爱对象。末了，还在下巴中央补上一个带着吮吸力度的吻。  
颈脖，喉结和锁骨是吉尔伽美什每次在做的时候，都喜欢疼爱的对象，恩奇都模仿着自己被照顾时的感受，将这种经历回馈给吉尔。  
[想要对方。确认对方的存在是属于自己的这件事很令人开心。]  
野兽有在属于自己的东西上做标记的习性。这种习性是很容易凭本能理解的。  
恩奇都在吉尔伽美什肩头略一使力，留下了一个形状可爱渗着点小血珠的牙印，并且换来了一声“嘶～”的声音。  
“我就知道会有这样的事情！你想要用牙齿和我的玉体较劲吗？”王发出训斥，阻止接下来可能到来的更多的深齿印。尽管这是他预料中的场面之一，但是这不代表他喜欢被当作午餐肉啃。  
其实，在某种意义上这算得上是一种情趣，因此象征性的阻止或许才是更符合这一情趣的做法。  
“抱歉，吉尔。我可能代入得有点不太好，并不是刻意的。”不过，也不能说是完全无意。  
纵使吉尔伽美什听不太懂友人对自己突然发作的行为的解释，并且知晓他毫无悔意，然而这并不妨碍他被恩奇都安抚似的绕着齿痕进行的一连串舔吻所取悦。  
小小的血珠被悉数吸入口中，留下来的仅是一种酥麻的感觉，些微的刺痛偶尔能调动身体对于气氛的配合。这野兽饮血般的行为，被演绎出了蜜酒入喉的感觉。  
善后完咬痕之后，恩奇都的动作该继续向下。  
[想要贴近对方的心，想要感知对方的心。]  
脑海中响起的话语杂乱无章，却总能恰当好处地告诉恩奇都接下来该怎么做。  
恩奇都伸手抚上位于心脏正上方的皮肤，一边感知着吉尔伽美什的心跳，一边描摹心脏的形状。随后又觉不够似的，他降低身体，增大两者皮肤的接触面积，把脸贴在那块皮肤上蹭了蹭，再顺着姿势在那一块开始啃咬，用齿痕和吮痕将那块领域圈出来。  
手在此时空着未免有些不像话，正常的程序显然是要寻求更多的触感，更多的肌肤相亲的。  
恩奇都在打架时曾多次感受到吉尔伽美什这具躯体的有力，欣赏过它爆发起来时属于男性的美，但是如今的角度却是第一次。曾经的多次近距离接触，都比不上用掌纹对每一个细节的用心探索来得了解深入。之前做的时候恩奇都是单方面配合，没有这样的心思，现在想来是对从另一个角度衡量友人足以匹敌神造兵器力量的优秀性能这一机会的浪费。  
“吉尔，你有反应了。”  
恩奇都感觉到了自己跨坐着的地方的触感一点点变了。其实变化在更早之前就有了，只是现在的硬度变得恰到好处。  
“废话，那是很正常的生理反应。”  
以吉尔伽美什的反应作为信号，恩奇都的纤手在那堪比最高级的宝石的玉体上又抚摸了一番，便坐起身子，开始对自己身体后方的某个部位进行调整。  
有之前的经历做铺垫，调整只需要一秒，恩奇都就提臀，对准方位，以计算好的角度和节奏坐了下去。  
这一举动换来了王的一声轻轻的充满满足意味叹谓。  
之后的步骤不用想就能知道，恩奇都很了解吉尔伽美什喜欢的节奏。通常，对于现在的姿势而言，坐在上方的人很难靠自己一个人的动作保持令下方之人满足的速度和力度，然而身为神造兵器的优秀性能使得恩奇都能毫不费力做到这一点。  
身体的一上一下的摆动，喉咙配合着动作发出动人的呻吟，听起来自然又勾人。哪怕身体的动作要控制好速度和角度，这对神造兵器而言着实不算太过费力，因此恩奇都还有足够的精力去思考其他的事情。在动作了一会儿后，他觉得因为这个姿势减少的皮肤接触面积，使得方才适应了温热触感的他感到一丝寒冷，吉尔伽美什的体温散去后甚至会觉得有些空虚。  
[想要和深爱之人靠得很近。]  
皮肤似乎在呼喊，想要和另一具身体产生摩擦，以此来比较其下隐藏的力量。又或许这呼喊没有什么特别的意义，只是单纯的对内心的体现。  
“吉尔，能坐起来吗？我想拥抱你。”  
“真是个要求多多的上床对象，喜欢麻烦人也得有点限度！”也不知道这个光躺着享受的人，是怎么理直气壮说出这番话的。

混杂的体液，交织的呼吸，融合的身体。  
不知道为什么，从肌肉紧贴开始，双方体力的消耗变得激烈了起来。呼吸和机械的动作所消耗的体力是有限度的，那么一下子将体力大量燃烧的，就是别的什么东西。  
[想要彼此接触和交缠的，其实是灵魂和精神，但是那是物理上做不到的事情，所以只能由身体作为替代。]  
从想要和对方的灵魂交织的角度来看，即使是现在这个皮肤间毫无间隙的距离，也远远不够近。  
还想要更多，还想要更近，想要触碰你，想要感受你，想要品尝你。想要一直和你在一起——以超越肉体的形式。  
似乎是意识到了什么一样，恩奇都将严丝合缝地抱着吉尔伽美什的手松开了一些，身体微微后仰。在身体调整到能在极近距离欣赏那张俊脸全貌之后，他又任凭冲动毫不犹豫地拉近了双方的距离。  
这次交叠的不仅是身体，还有双方的唇舌。  
在恩奇都准备将唇贴上去的时候，吉尔伽美什仿佛心有灵犀一般，将自己的嘴唇配合地附上。  
这是至今为止未曾有过的事情。  
对于肉体的欢愉而言，接吻的行为并没有那么有必要。  
吉尔伽美什更是不会特地去和任何一个向他献上初夜权的对象接吻，值得这种程度的恩宠的人屈指寥寥。王的宠爱可不是什么便宜的东西，随便给予是对王本人降格，换而言之的污浊。  
既然没有可以参照的对象，恩奇都只能顺着自己的本能和为数不多的知识来了。  
野兽的本能——其中掠夺和吞噬的一面。  
只要不管不顾地舔咬嘴唇，进行舌头大战，以及夺取对方口腔内能夺取的一切就好。  
显然易见，吉尔伽美什不是什么省油的灯，他身为男人的征服欲不会低于他对于收藏的热爱。在恩奇都鸣起进攻的号角的同时，他也开始发起攻势。  
双方的呼吸在被互相掠夺，舌头在交缠和吮吸中感到发麻，时不时会发生牙齿难以避免的磕碰。  
大量的涎液被贪婪地吞噬而下，有一些顺着嘴角流下，不过这不要紧，只要掠夺到的更多，就能弥补这一损失。  
借着吞咽的动作，实际上想要品尝的，是对方的灵魂。  
越是用力就越是渴求，越是咽下就越觉不足。  
能否吞下并且融合呢？那份温暖耀眼的存在。  
恩奇都终于感觉到了为什么人们会觉得一场情事是对体力的巨大消耗——为了让灵魂沸腾到可以互相感知的温度，是不可能不费事的。  
恩奇都现在只想好好感受，这具明明来源与自己相似却产生了有别于自己的强烈“自我”的躯体内里，所蕴含的无与伦比的美妙灵魂——以借着肉体交缠所产生的微不足道的交接，这样的方式。  
在一方面的集中，就意味着在另一方面可能会产生松懈。现在的恩奇都可难以分出精力去感受自己体内另一个异物的状况，并对身体进行调整，确保能达到最令人满意的舒适度。  
不过没关系，这点微小的不足，远远比拟不了另一方面产生的巨大满足感。  
的确变得炙热了起来——这具由泥土制造的身体。热到机体的处理能力开始下降了，下降到只能专注感受口中传来的灵魂的滋味，下降到只能专心进行这一件事。  
满满的，满满的，宛如白纸被填满了颜色一样，宛如干涸的河床迎来了春季的融雪，宛如漆夜被繁星点亮了，空空的机体被外来的东西填满了。不知道是否是错觉，仿佛传染那样，吉尔伽美什的“自我”进入了这具容器，使得兵器的身体中诞生了本来并不存在的东西。  
借由充实进来的东西，恩奇都甚至产生了自己事实上拥有同样强烈“自我”的错觉。  
这样的话，还真是令人欲罢不能呢，他晕晕乎乎地想。  
在灵魂被染上别的颜色的时候，身体也被注入了额外的内容。在恩奇都的精神被俘获拔高的时候，身体仍在诚实地对外在刺激产生反应，和吉尔伽美什一起到达了顶点。  
那又是一个初次体验——今晚恩奇都首次在余韵中失神了，而且还无意识地被困在感觉里走不出来，本能地寻求着下一轮的继续，身体惯性地轻轻蹭动着。  
热烈的亲吻不知何时结束了，王动作暂歇，改为欣赏美丽的泥人偶陷入失神的雾气蒙蒙的脸，他的嘴角浮现出一个饶有兴致的笑，整个人散发着胜利者那令人讨厌的光辉。  
“吉尔不做了吗？”恩奇都很快恢复过来，询问友人是否还要继续，不知道为何，他气息恢复平稳后的语气听起来怪怪的。  
胜利者感觉自己的脸被很快地扇了一巴掌，显然那话在他听来有些讽刺意味，因而他的脸在一瞬间看上去像是吃了黄连。不过，他掩盖得很快。  
“怎么可能！你还充满了力气，本王怎么可能倒下，继续！”  
说罢，姿势调换，恩奇都的后背终于再度贴在了床单上，一手被强硬又自然地插入五指，嘴被封住说不出更多煞风景的话。

一夜，说短不短，说长不长。  
这场开头搞笑，结尾荒诞的夜之盛宴，最后取得了惊人的成果。  
虽然单论身体的感受，可能比不上之前的几次体验，而且途中恩奇都就偷工减料忘记刻意配上背景乐了，但是那位挑剔的王终于满足了。

05.  
“吉尔，我感觉我好像明白了一些你所谓的‘生物的快感’，抛开那其实是人类限定的这点不提，那的确是种很舒服的感受。”会有人为此着迷，完全是情有可原。  
“是吧。”王得意洋洋地扬起眉毛，接着说，“需要我将我的美人分你一半，让你从另一个角度感受一下吗？”  
恩奇都摇摇头，自顾自继续说：“虽然我觉得我的感受和吉尔同那些女孩子们做的时候的感受大概是不同的，不过吉尔的反应也很不同，所以这种差别是可以理解的。”  
恩奇都回忆起昨晚发生的事情以及所有的感受，眨了下眼，很认真地做出评语：  
“那大概是和吉尔一起才能做到的事。”  
大概会令人上瘾吧，无论是对谁来说。


End file.
